Sustain Me
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert and Holly try to fix what went wrong. Set in 2006.
1. Chapter 1

Sustain Me

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly glanced down at Robert and Luke who were fast asleep on the floor. Since meeting up with them she had slept sitting up in a jail cell and in a sleeping bag in the middle of the jungle but she refused to sleep on the floor of her decaying villa. She picked up one of the candles off the table and made her way down the hallway and up the stairs. She prepared herself for the worst as she opened the door to what was once her bedroom and was greatly relieved to find the bed still standing.

Several moments later Robert was awoken by Luke's uncontrollable snoring, he threw the blanket off and quickly got to his feet, he made his way over to the couch where he assumed Holly would be. When he found it empty he grabbed a candle off the dining table and headed for the stairs. He passed the first few doors and went directly to the first door on the right.

"Holly?" he called out as he opened the door. There was no one on the newly made bed but there was but warm, glowing candle light flickering across the room. Robert careful closed the door behind him and sat his candle down on the dresser. He found her standing against he open french doors. "Holly?" he asked again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she answered softly.

He walked over to where she was. "What's wrong?" he asked as he gently tilted her chin up. Tears filled her beautiful dark eyes. "I always hated it when you cried." he told her, gently wiping away her tears.

Holly looked up at him, smiling briefly as she remembered some of the better times of their life together. "But the difference is you can't make it all better this time."

"I could try." he replied, cupping her face in his hands. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt the people that I loved and yet it seems to be all that I've accomplished. I owe you an explanation about what happened way back when. Why I did what I did."

"Robert, you don't owe me anything." she told him.

"But I do." he insisted. "I hurt the two most important people to me in the entire world and I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time."

Holly brought her hands up to his forearms and gently pushed him away. "We all do things that we regret." she said as she turned her back to him. "Things that we'd like to erase."

"Like holding the antidote for ransom?"

"Yes." she answered honestly. "I was hurt and angry and devastated. I felt betrayed and I lashed out without thinking or considering the consequences to any of my actions. And I am sorry. I'm truly sorry about everything that happened. You were always my entire world Robert and when you died a big part of me died with you. I knew that I could never find anyone that would even come close to taking your place. When I saw you on the news something inside me snapped, something I couldn't control and now I can't take any of it back."

Robert placed his hands on her shoulders. "Life would be so much easier with a rewind button, but what's done is done Holly and we can't spend what's left of our lives living in the past."

"Why not?" she asked. "Things were so much easier back then, so much better."

"I know."

"I've missed you so much." she confessed as the tears fell rapidly. "There were some days where I didn't feel like I could go on living without you."

He drew her backwards and into his arms, wrapping his arms her waist. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "For everything."

She relaxed against him. "You plagued my dreams and my nightmares for the longest time, Robert. I thought that I'd lost my last chance to tell you how much I loved you and how much I wanted to be with you." she said softly. "I never stopped loving you."

"I'm so glad to hear that." he said as he turned her around to face him., wanting to look into her eyes. "Because I never stopped loving you either. My memories of you, of us, carried me through some of the darkest, longest, loneliest days and nights of my life." he told her as he drew her into his strong arms.

Holly melted into his warm embrace finally feeling safe and loved. He held her tightly wanting to never let her go. They were exactly where they belong, where they were always meant to be, in each other's arms. Holly pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. "I love you, Robert."

"I love you, Holly." he said softly. He brushed his fingertips delicately over her face, drawing her closer to him, allowing his lips to make full contact with hers.

"Say it again."

Robert smiled. "I love you."

Holly leaned in and kissed him but what was meant be a soft kiss quickly turned heated and passionate. Robert held her closer to him, savagely invading her mouth, their tongues dancing together like satin intertwining with silk, he pulled her closer and closer as their kiss grew wildly and fiercely out of control. They were completely lost in each other. Robert's hands moved from her face and glided slowly down her back, holding her to him.

Robert guided her backwards and slowly lowered them down onto the bed never breaking their exquisite kiss. Holly pulled away in a moment of sanity. It didn't last very long and her lips once again began to seek out his. Their mouths danced together in perfect sync as Robert's left hand slid up her exposed thigh, caressing the soft skin that he found there.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Robert asked. "Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes." she whispered. "Oh, yes I want you."

"I believe I've heard those words before."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Sweetest words I've ever heard."

TBC...?

I could end it here or I could continue with another chapter. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Sustain Me

Part II

Pairing: Robert & Holly Scorpio

Rating: R

It started with a touch. That's all it ever started with as cliche as it sounds. One touch was all it took to make their minds travel to places where intimacy lies dormant and demanded to be evoked.

Robert's lips captured her's in the softest, most tender kiss. "I love you." he told her again. "And I'm so sorry..."

"Shh." she silenced him. "I don't wanna talk about it, not right now anyway." Holly leaned up and covered his mouth with hers. Once their lips touched, that was it, the fire in them ignited his lips parted and she quickly accepted the invitation to deepen their kiss. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she melted into him. He throughly explored her every inch of her warm, sweet mouth. Her lips were full and made for kissing.

They both knew that they couldn't stop now, not even if they wanted to, all their control was lost in what was sure to be the most explosive reunion in this history of the world.

Holly took the lead, pushing Robert over onto his back and then moving to straddle his hips as their sultry kisses continued. His hands trailed from her face, down her neck and started down her back until he found the zipper of her dress. She abandoned their kiss in favor of removing the some of the barriers between them. Robert slowly pulled the white dress off of her, savoring every inch of flesh he uncovered, dropping it to the dusty floor.

"Perfection." Robert breathed.

"I'm thrilled that you approve."

"I always have."

His hands traveled from her silky smooth legs, over her hips, over her bra clad breasts and to her face, pulling her down to him for another exquisite kiss. He drank fervently from her lips while his hands held her closely to him. Struggling to take the lead Robert rolled her over onto her back, his lips left her's and traveled down her neck manipulating her soft, porcelain skin with his lips and tongue.

Holly's breath caught in her throat as he quickly found the secret spot on the side of her neck that caused her to lose all control. He pinned her wrists above her head, stretching his body out over his as he continued to devour the taste of her skin. His hips pressed tightly against hers as her appreciation softly escaped from her swollen lips. Robert simply couldn't get enough of her. The surging feeling of having her beneath him was overwhelming and causing his control to slip.

"Robert." she moaned. "You're wearing entirely too much clothing."

"You always were the first one undressed."

"That's because you always undressed me first." she said as she attempted to push the fabric off his shoulders. "Off." she demanded.

Robert reluctantly moved off of her and back onto his haunches and slipped his denim shirt off, throwing it somewhere onto the floor. In a matter of seconds Holly was on her knees in front of him pushing his remaining shirt up his muscular physique and finally off of him. She leaned forward placing several open mouth kisses against his chest and then trailed them up his neck until she reached his lips where a series of smoldering hot kisses continued as the rest of the physical barriers were hastily removed.

Her lips grazed over his lips, his jaw line, his neck, driving him absolutely insane. "God, I've missed this." she breathed as she placed a single kiss on his lips.

"We're only getting started." he assured her.

He grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and pulled backward, trailing heated kisses down her neck. Slowly she descended backwards until she was lying flat against the bed. Robert shifted his weight and slowly sunk into her velvet walls as she accepted him fully. Their bodies moved together excruciatingly slow, every movement more intense than the last. Soft light flooded the room, making their bodies glisten.

Holly suddenly found herself on top. She moved over his body with such domination, enrapturing him, continuing to rise and fall in a devouring manner as he clutched her hips possessively. After several moments Robert maneuvered her onto her back giving her more vigorous thrusts as they both hit the tide sailing over waves of pleasure and plunging into the abyss.

Robert placed a soft kiss on her lips and then moved over onto his back, taking her with him. Holly rested her head on his shoulder as he caressed her exposed back. In that moment in time everything was right with the world.

They drifted off into a light sleep but were woken by the rising sun it as it cast a warm glow into the oversized room.

"Holly?" Robert asked softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." she answered softly. "I've been afraid to open my eyes." she confessed as she shifted in his arms so that she could look at him.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I was afraid that it was all a dream." she whispered. "I thought once I opened my eyes you would be gone and I'd be at home in my own bed all alone and you'd still be dead."

"Last night was very real." he assured her with the sweetest smile.

"I know." she breathed. "It's just that I've had this dream a million times over the past fifteen years where I finally find you and we talk things through and we make love and then I wake up and discover that it was only a dream and my heart breaks into a million little pieces all over again."

Robert leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I love you." he told her. "If you would be kind enough to give me another chance I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you."

"You don't need to prove anything to me, Robert." she said softly. "I know that you love me and having you back only confirms what I've known all along."

"What's that?"

"That our love could survive anything." she replied. "Even death."

"Things are going to be different this time." he promised. "No more secrets, no more lies, no more fake deaths and no more ex's showing up to ruin things. We're going to start over and do things right."

"Robert, I don't want to start over."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Sustain Me Chapter 3

Pairing: Robert and Holly Scorpio

Rating: PG

"Robert, I don't want to start over."

"You don't want to start over." he repeated making sure he heard her right. "Then what do you want?"

Holly shifted away from him and sat up, holding the sheet loosely to her body. "I want to pick up where we left off." she answered. "Starting all over would be pointless, especially since we've still legally married."

He sat straight up in shock. "When we're still what?"

"Married." Holly repeated slowly.

"I thought you signed the divorce papers?"

Holly arched an eyebrow. "You "blew up" on that boat with Cesar Faison and Anna and I really didn't feel the need to sign them because you were "dead", so I ripped them up." she explained. "Which means that my marriage to Alexander is null and void because you were alive the entire time, which means that you and I are still man and wife."

Everything was dreadfully quiet for several long moments.

"Are you mad?" she finally asked.

Robert relaxed against the headboard. "Mad?" he laughed. "No I'm not mad. It's a pleasant surprise to find out that after all these years of loving you and longing to be with you that we're still married."

"Even though we've both committed bigamy and adultery." Holly pointed out.

"Well, technically." he replied. "But I don't think it really counts given the circumstances. Besides I don't plan on leaving your side so there's no chance of that ever happening again."

"How's that going to work?" she asked. "Don't you have to save the world?"

"No." he answered. "I've done my fair share. I'll go anywhere in the world you want to go and we'll stay there for as long as you'd like."

"I don't care where we go." she told him. "As long as I'm with you nothing else in the entire world matters."

"We've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but this time we're going to get it right." Robert assured her. "I couldn't bare another 15 years without you."

"You're stuck with me this time." she promised. "I love you." she told him. "I love you so very much."

"I love you." he smiled.

"We should renew our vows." she suggested. "On the beach at sunset."

"Will you wear a bikini?" Robert asked.

"If you like." she laughed as she dropped her sheet. "But right now there's something else on my mind."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

Holly inched closer toward Robert and moved the crisp white sheet away from him. She slowly straddled him, moving her body tortuously against his. She placed a light kiss on his lips and then continued to trail them down his neck.

"Holly." he breathed. "Holly, look at me."

She pulled away from him. "What?"

In a surprising move he flipped her over onto her back. "I just wanted your attention."

"That wasn't fair." she said, looking up at him as he hovered above her.

His hand easily glided down the porcelain skin of her stomach. "What about this?" he asked as his hand ventured even lower.

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Robert." she moaned softly.

"Yes, luv?" he asked, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Please don't torture me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." he began. "Maybe we can compromise." he told her, moving his hand away from her.

"You didn't have to go and do that." she protested.

"My beautiful Holly." he whispered. "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

He lowered himself against her, capturing her lips in a deep, mind numbing kiss. His weight sunk her further into the mattress as his demanding hands roamed her bare body with impatience and possession.

Holly encouraged him further shifting beneath him, allowing him entrance. Their rhythm started off slow and then steadily increased with Holly's pleading and begging and his overgrowing need for quick release.

Sticky with sweat, he collapsed against in sheer exhaustion. "That was incredible." he breathed out. "Entirely too quick, but incredible."

"We can go slow next time." she promised.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "So where do we go from here, Mrs. Scorpio."

"Everywhere, Mr. Scorpio." she told him as she gently stroked his hair. "Everywhere."

Finished.


End file.
